


Grease is the Word [Ch.4 You're the one that I want]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: Grease is the Word [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Billy x Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grease AU, Greaser Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, It's really soft guys, Love Confessions, M/M, Prep Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, harringrove au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy Hargrove is the new blonde, leather wearing, bad boy exchange student from Australia that gets into the T-birds his first week in Hawkins. Steve Harrington is the brunette that's been in Hawkins his whole life, was a Pink Ladies' boyfriend at one point, is on the cheer team, he wears pink a lot, not cause he's a wannabe Pink Ladies, it's cause he's a prep.____Drive in scene, Billy gives him his ring.Billy and Steve finally say I love you.Thunder road and "You're the one that I want."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Grease is the Word [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Grease is the Word [Ch.4 You're the one that I want]

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the Grease AU!! [Finally!]
> 
> Song recommendations: The Grease OST, 50's songs in general [just to set the mood]
> 
> Also definitely recommend looking up a 50's slang list cause unless you're like me, a 50's enthusiast, you probably won't understand some things. I hope you all enjoy!

"GET BENT!" Billy shouted at a car that was beeping at them; Steve and him, as they were crossing the road over to the Frost Palace. Billy all but dragged Steve along. 

"Damn" the blonde hushed looking into the crowded restaurant. "Hey Cherry, let's go somewhere else."

"Why? Said you'd buy me dinner Killer." 

"'Cause we can't be alone here." 

"Billy" Steve whined with it a little and the blonde sighed. Taken hold of the brunette's arm again.

"Holy cow Billy, you almost took my arm off!" The brunette laughed as they slid into their booth. 

"Just wanted to get us a good spot." Billy crooned stacking the menus as a privacy wall.

"What are you doing?" The brunette shook his head watching the blonde,

"Just want some privacy Cherry."

"What can I get you sweethearts?" Their waitress looked unamused with Billy's antics. 

"Cherry soda, please." Steve smiled up to the women. 

"That's why yur so damn sweet?" Billy mumbled around a dirty smirk, Steve kicked him under the table. 

"And you dollface?" She turned to Billy,

"Ain't that hungry. I guess I'll get a double burger, cherry soda with chocolate ice cream." 

"Oh! That sounds good, can i get the same?" 

The doe eyed smiled to the waitress. 

"Sure thing. Be out soon." She left them to their makeshift castle. 

Billy was smirking, eyeing the brunette, head low resting on his palm. "God your ginchy baby doll" he praised; Steve smirked, 

"I have so many hickeys, people will think I'm a dalmatian." He hiked his collar that sat underneath his sweater, just a little higher. 

"Come on baby, a hickey from Hargrove is like a hallmark card---care enough to send the best." The blonde teased. 

"You're a pig." Steve sighed,

"Love it when you talk dirty Cherry." Billy purred. 

"Alright, here you are." Their waitress brought out their food. 

"Thanks!" The brunette and his manners, Billy just took a mouthful of his burger like the animal he was. 

"Thought you weren't hungry?" Steve raised a brow,

"Starvin' baby, just for a different type of cherry" he hummed taking a sip from his soda.

"Oh my gosh, stop" the brunette giggled. 

"How you doin' Bill?" Talkin' about a pig, Tommy Joined the two with a loud belch. Billy rolled his eyes and pushed his food over, losing the little appetite he did have. 

"Hi Carol, how are you? Steve waved to the redhead that followed Tommy. 

"Peachy keen, jelly bean...Looks like you two made up?" She rose a brow to Steve. 

"Yeah, guess we did." He replied with a dopey smirk watching Billy and Tommy arguing over cars or something. 

"Billy, come on man! Just one race, promise I won't cream her! Yur the only bird with a car man!" 

"Should'a thought 'bout that before ya bet pinks dip stick!" 

"But ya should'a heard these guys talking smack, they was crusin' for it."

"So ya challenged him to a drag? In my car?" 

"Yeah---"

"No." 

"But!"

"I said no Hall. Quit buggin'" 

"Alright, yeah man, that's cool. But, what if yur driving?" 

And Billy took a second, met Steve's eyes as he contemplated; the brunette just shrugged his shoulders and the blonde smirked. 

"'Ight Hall. Ya got yurself a deal. What kinda car am I racin'?"

"A '49 Mercury custom. But yur '58 should be able ta blow her out of the water man!" 

"It ain't the car that wins the race ya doofus! It's the driver." 

"Well how's yur drivin?" 

"How ya think I got my ride back home?" 

"Stole it" Steve chimed in half a joke,

"Stevie that was confidential" the blonde gruffed. Steve just rolled his eyes with a hitched giggle, Tommy gave Billy an arched brow,

“Hey man, why ya hanggin’ with goody two-shoes anyways? Carol been tellin’ me ya were runnin’ with-” Billy assumed it was suppose to be a whisper but then again it was Tommy after all, the blonde still had no idea what their fude was about; didn’t care all that much either as long as it didn’t fuck with what he had with the brunette. 

“-Shut it! Ain’t non’ya business Hall, put yur nose back on ya face.” 

“Seriously Tommy, i’m not a square!” Steve added making Billy grin thinking of their locker room romance from earlier that week, how much of ‘ _ not a square’ _ his pretty boy really is. 

“Tell yur girl ta stay outta my business.”

“Geeze yur both so touchy. Well, Bill’s always like this, but you Harrington? Haven’t gotten yur snake rattled lately?” Tommy aimed harsh eyes at the brunette,

“How ‘bout ya stop thinkin’ ‘bout his snake and tell me when and where this race is gunna be.” Billy dragged the boys attention back to him. Like hell he’s gunna let anyone else talk about Stevie like that, not when the blonde was right there. 

“Right, it’s goin’ down at Thunder road on Sunday at noon.” 

“The hell is Thunder Road?” 

“I know where it is Killer, I’ll show ya the way.” The brunette offered,

“You gonna drop the flag fer me too Cherry?”

“Ain’t that a chicks job?”

“Shut it Tommy, Stevie’s prettier than the chicks ya gotta ‘round here.” 

“Way to bring a girl down Hargrove” Carol sneered at the blonde.

“Pretty sure you know your way ‘round the floor by now. Should probably get some knee pads fer Christmas.” Billy snarked back, if the redhead wanted to play dirty, the blonde could get even lower. 

“You’re actin’ kookie Billy, ya sure yur even good ta race?”

“Don’t get me frosted Hall, now scram! Yur crampin’ my style.” 

“Whatever man, come on Carol let’s beat it.”

“See ya at the dance Carol.” Steve waved as the couple left,

“Good god that cat is gonna drive me ta drink. And that Carol, how ya do it Stevie?” Billy sighed exasperated,

“I try not to. Ya laid it on a bit heavy though don’t ya think? Almost let the  _ cat _ outta the bag.”

“Nah, Tommy’s too dense ta pick up on us baby.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Carol---”

“Carol already knows, all those Pink’s of yurs do. They ain’t gonna spill either, don’t think they’d hurt ya like that.”

“Well, Nance and the other girls wouldn’t, Carol’s a loose canon though...never know what she’s thinking.”

“Awe, Stevie don’t make that face baby. Won’t let anythin’ like that happen ta ya. I’ll kill’em, anybody tries ta hurt ya.” 

The brunette smirked “...Billy” he softly whined,

“Fuck baby” the blonde groaned “Cherry, let’s get outta here.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Oh  _ fuck Billy _ !”

“Stevie, Stevie, baby...so fuckin good, _ always  _ so good baby.”

“ _ Billy _ ” the brunette sang, “ _ mmh...God Killer,  _ missed feelin' you inside me" his fingers coiled into blonde curls,

“That’s it Stevie, keep callin’ my name, come on baby, let's make the fuckin' car shake, just like that.”

Strong arms gripped tightly on Steve’s hips as the brunette straddled the blonde in the back on his Bel Air. 

“Feels like heaven inside you Cherry.” Billy gingerly licked up the tears that streamed down Steve’s cheeks, their bodies flushed together, skin to skin against leather. They were sensible enough to take their suits off, well, more like they couldn’t keep them on. Their heat fogging up the windows, leaving hand prints in the shape of Steve’s gracile fingers. The car really was rocking, luckily everyone else was already inside the gym for the dance. The brunette did hold up his side of the deal, Billy had been real good all week, so they were necking in the back. But Billy could only be so good for so long, so necking turned to petting, and that turned into Billy being balls deep inside Stevie. Not that  _ his  _ Cherry really put up a fight about it. 

"Oh God, fuck,  _ fuck _ , Killer _ \---" _

_ "Baby,  _ you're so fuckin' beautiful like this." The blonde raked his thumb over the brunette's jaw. Steve nuzzled against it, nudging it into his mouth. And he sucked on it between heavy breaths, spit trickled down his lips. Billy hungrily licked it up.

"Real earth angel, the hell did I do ta deserve you?" 

Billy panted, his eyes held nothing but sheer admiration for the beautiful creature riding him so feverishly; like his life depended on it. 

Billy could truthfully admit that his did. He knew now that if he had to go without Steve in his life again, he didn't want one. Then the brunette shuddered on top of the blonde, head rolled back with a whine,

_ “Billy!”  _

_ “Stevie...”  _ Billy shortly came after, filling his Cherry up with his spunk. Steve was properly crying when he said it,

“I’m all yours Killer, never gonna belong to anyone else. Only you.”

And that pushed the blonde over the edge, body shaking as he buried his head into Steve’s chest. Steve stroked his hair back and held him, so tight, Billy didn’t want to leave this moment. 

* * *

The two walked into the gym, it was decorated to the hilt and the band was already playing, looked like a real gas. Steve was all excited, pulling Billy around in his little pastel suit. The brunette looked better then Vince Fontaine himself. Billy was in black, of course. He was still reeling from their backseat escapade, Cherry’s hair was still a little messy in the back; the blonde wasn’t going to say anything though.

“Isn’t this exciting Billy” Steve leaned in close to the grease, they couldn’t hold hands now that they were inside but it didn’t matter any; they knew they were together.

“If you say so Cherry.”

“Come dance with me Killer.”

“Lead the way baby.” And Billy followed the brunette to the dance floor, flooded with the other students all rattling away, they blended in, it was a fast song. Nobody would question them dancing together ‘long as they weren’t touching. Stay away from the cameras if they could,  _ ‘National Bandstand _ ’ didn’t need to see them as much as they didn’t want to be seen. Nancy and Jonathan were there, jittered up to them, that was good. The blonde wouldn’t admit it but he was having a blast only three songs in, Stevie jitterbugging was the best thing he’s ever seen. Well second, Stevie in those shorts shaking his poms was still the reigning champ.

“Didn’t know you could dance like that!” The brunette huffed catching his breath after the Elvis song ended. 

“Ditto.” Billy laughed, 

“You’re actually really good Billy!” Nancy chimed in fixing the crenlin on her yellow dress.

“You actually givin’ me a compliment Nancy drew?” 

“If I am?” 

“Thanks.” The blonde smirked, more sincere than he meant to. God, did that make them friends now?

“Oh look, Carol and Tommy are here too!” the girl waved to the couple, 

“ _Great_ , wonder what she has planned for me next” Steve ragged.

“Come on Cherry don’t let her get to ya.”

“Billy, you know she’s the one that’s been joshin’ with us, how can I not?” 

“I’m right here Stevie. Focus on me.”

“Wait, what?” Nancy asked shocked “what do you guys mean?”

“She’s been setting Billy and me up from the start.” 

“Hey, hey, Steve, come on. Don’t do this right now baby.” Billy crooned, a firm hand on his shoulder, nothing more than a friendly gesture to everyone else; but the blonde knew Steve could feel his comforting touch.

"The competition is starting you guys" Jonathan helpfully chimed in, 

"We can sit it out if you guys want" Nancy offered. 

"No! Go have fun!" Steve smiled to the couple, sure he wanted to dance more but having Billy this close was good enough. 

"Screw that Cherry, yur here ta have fun too." Said blonde piped up,

"We can hand jive, ain't nothing wrong with that. Can’t kick us out for dancin’ at a dance baby." 

"You serious Billy? It's on live television!" 

"Good. The whole damn country will getta see how gorgeous you are Cherry."

"Really are full of that applebutter aren't you?"

"Only fer an angel like you, now come on let's hand jive!" 

Billy took the brunette's arm and swung him around, placing them among their peers. And then they were dancing, without a care and it was crazy. Real memory makin' shit. Until it wasn't, until Carol was carting Steve off the dance floor. Until Heather Holloway was replacing Steve, pulling Billy into the main floor area. And people were encircling them, then Billy lost sight of Stevie. Everyone was watching them, the blonde froze; well internally. Because he kept dancing, dancing with this partner that wasn't Steve. Billy knew that this was a mistake, not going after his Cherry. But everyone was watching him, the cameras were on him. If he, if he took off in the middle of all this to go after Steve… well, he'd be a good boyfriend. But the word good and Billy should never be in the same sentence. 

And then they were really dancing, and Billy knows Heather, he hates how he knows her. But she knows him too. And it was only a week's worth of foolin' around. Nothing Billy would care to repeat. He was just so damn hurt over Steve, and Carol introduced them. And Heather was easy, and Billy needed easy at the time. But that was a month ago, before Stevie came back to him. And now it was all going to be dredged up. Than people were cheering, the lights went down, Billy was holding Heather's waist. And he knew Steve was long gone now. 

As soon as this is over, he'll ringl him. Or bang his door down, apologize and tell him it meant nothing. That he's the only one for him. That he's a damn fool and he doesn't know what to do without him. And it took an hour phone call to convince Steve, convince him to come to the drive ins with Billy. Let him apologize in person and make up for spoiling their good time. 

Billy had his arm around him, leaning in real close, kissing on his jaw; whispering that sweet stuff Steve loves. But Steve just kept his eyes fixed on the movie. Wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, nobody's here baby. Nobody can see us." 

And still no response, God, yeah Billy deserves this treatment but still his angel could be a real brat. 

"Oh come on, Stevie I said sorry over the phone."

"I know you did."

"Well you believe me right?"

"I still think you and Heather went together."

"No, no Cherry. I mean, we did not go together. Just went together."

"It's the same thing!" Steve retorted dryly. 

And then it was quiet for a while, just the sound of the flick playing, the radio feed. And Billy was pressed in close to his door fiddling with something. Steve glanced over quickly, eyes darting between the movie and Billy. And then Billy's elbow rammed Steve's shoulder,

"Ow!"

"Oh! Oh Stevie, I'm sorry, I." And he was giggling through his apology which left Steve's brows furrowed. 

"Stevie I, um, will you wear my ring?" 

"Billy?" Brown eyes went wide and that dopey smile that's like heaven's gates left Billy all a daze. 

"Billy I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes!"

"Yes!" And the blonde quickly slipped the circlet onto Steve's gentle finger, and Billy beamed seeing the love of his life wearing his ring. The ring that belonged to his mother. The one that was too big for her cause his father didn't know shit about her. The one that she gave Billy as a birthday present, right before she left them. Left Billy with his abusive father high and dry in Australia. But now the ring has a new home, a real home. A new owner that will erase all the bad memories that are attached to it. 

"Billy! This means so much to me. Cause I know you really respect me now." 

"Stevie, baby, you mean the world to me! Yur the ginchiest baby! Really! The sweetest cherry in the pack, a real earth angel!"

“You sure about this Killer? You really wanna be my steady?”

“Cherry, when high school is done, it’s just gonna be you and me, forever. We’ll move out somewhere far away where we ain’t gotta hide no more. I wanna be yur always and forever baby, not just your steady. Say you’ll stay with me, I’m helpless without you.” 

“Billy”

“Stevie.”

And then Billy was dragging the brunette in so close, close enough so he could lean over him. Barricade him in with hungry hands and a starved mouth. Famished from not kissing his kitten for almost a week, because he didn't pick up the phone for the first couple days. Wouldn't answer the door, the door that bruised Billy's knuckles from banging against it. But finally, Steve answered the phone, said; ' _ I don't have it in me; I'm not a yo-yo.'  _

And God, how Billy pleaded, threatened tears before Stevie said _ 'ok'  _ said  _ 'movies, you and me, this is your last shot Killer." _

_ 'Promise baby, won't fuck it up. Pick ya up at 7.' _

And now the blonde was finally quenching his thirst. Was satiating the terrified beast inside him, terrified that Steve was going to cut him loose. Was going to go find another, someone he deserves. Someone better than Billy. But now Steve is wearing Billy's ring, and he's pulling Billy in closer, impossibly close by his jacket. And it's dark out, and Billy parked in the back of the lot. Where no one can see them inside the car, in the dark, in the shadows of the canvas screen. 

"Fuck, baby, Stevie, so happy," Billy whispered into the porcelain skin column of Steve's neck.

"Billy" the brunette hushed into the greaser's ear, sent a chill down the blonde's spine. A chill that reverberated to his hips forcing a thrust; and Steve moaned and hummed. Breaths hitched, heavy and panting.

"Billy, not here."

"C'mon Cherry. Ain't nobody watchin'."

"No. Killer, take me home-"

"Home? Baby, I thought we was having a good time?"

"God, Billy, let me finish! As much as I love this sin wagon of yours I wanna actually do it on a bed for once. Want you to do it right. Make love to me Killer."

"Oh Stevie, kitten, God yur so damn sweet baby. Yeah, let's get ya home." 

Than the Bel Air was parked in the Harrington's driveway. And Steve's hand was gripped tight to Billy's as the brunette lead him upstairs, lead him hastily to his bedroom. And then those strong hands were caressing Steve's ivory frame. Was bruising galaxies into him, ones in the shape of Billy's mouth. They fell down onto the bed just like how they fell for each other. Fast, breathlessly, head too caught up in the ecstasy they didn't realize how high they really were. 

But pillows are softer than reality, and Steve had nice sheets; soft and plush and they smell like him. And Billy could die happily being surrounded by all of Steve like he is right now. 

With Steve looking up at him like he holds the world in his hands; and Billy does. Because Steve is in his hands, and Steve is Billy's entire world; whole universe, whole galaxy. Than Billy was sinking into his earth angel, so slow, so patiently. Because he wants Steve to know there's more to him. That he knows how to love despite his shitty past, shitty life, that he can be anything Stevie wants him to be. As long as he's his something. 

And the greaser must be doing something right cause there's starlight dripping from Steve's eyes. Little diamonds that Billy laves up with a gentle tongue. And Steve's hands are gripping, tugging, digging; completely yearning for any part of the blonde they can greedily get to. So Billy gives him everything, sinks into him as far as he can. Lowers himself till their chests meet, until they’re one body; and his hands are gingerly gliding under Steve's back. Under his shoulders so Billy can hold onto him tightly, can use him as an anchor because he's going to slow, so hard. So determined, deliberate, so focused on making sure he's hitting  _ that _ spot. That little nerve that makes Steve cry starlight, makes his toes curl and back bow and makes his fingers cling to any part of Billy he can. 

Steve is whimpering, whispering sweetness that Billy can't help but drink up. Dives right into it, into that kiss slick mouth; that one that's begging the greaser for more. The one whimpering and crooning, 

"Billy! Oh God! Don't stop," and 

"please, more, need you, _ Mmm fuck _ , Billy!" 

And the greaser doesn't, can't refuse him, not that he would if he could because; 

"Stevie, fuck baby, ain't goin' no where. I'm here,  _ Ah! _ God, need you so much Cherry."

And , 

"Can't leave you, fuckin' die if I did! You're everything and more baby."

But then something changes, something Billy never expected cause he always thought he'd be the one to do it. Thought he'd say it first, but his Cherry is a spitfire when he wants to be. And the brunette says it as he's feverishly painting his stomach white with little puddles of proof. Evidence of just how good Billy can make him feel, and Billy cums instantly, not  _ just _ from the pride of knowing how blissed his lover feels from feeling him. No, he cums with harsh stuttering hips and a guttural moan when Stevie,  _ his _ Stevie cries out; 

"Love you! I love you so much Billy. Oh God! Killer, I love you." 

And then it's Billy who is taken aback, hitched breaths caught in his throat. Or maybe it's his heart that's caught in his throat because he doesn't feel it beating anymore. But he feels the tears, the tears that he knows are coming from him because he sees them falling onto Steve's cheeks. Streaming down them like rain as Billy's hovering, crowded over his lover. Kissing him relentlessly. Stealing his breath because Billy can't breath on his own right now. And Steve has his arms wrapped around the greaser's neck; keeping him there, right there. Because Steve is Billy's anchor, tethering him cause they both know that he'll float away if he let's go. 

"I love you baby," the blonde laughs because he doesn't think he's ever been as happy as he is right now. 

"I love ya to the moon and back Stevie, hell I love ya to pluto and back!" 

Than they were both laughing and giggling around sloppy kisses, until they were soft smiles and sighs; legs tangling together and arms interlocking. Billy protectively caging Steve into his arms, chest to his back; nuzzling into his gorgeous hair that smells like expensive shampoos and sex, and  _ his _ .  _ Steve is his,  _ and Billy has been Steve’s even before they met. And then eyes fluttered open and closed before they were both completely passed out. When Steve awoke, he woke up to sunlight flooding the room, and pure warmth, and Billy drawing pictures into his back with feather light touches. 

"Morning angel." 

"Mmm" the brunette smiled wide and he stretched, turned to face his lover, yes _ lover _ . Billy was  _ his _ lover now and Steve  _ his _ because last night was the first time they said  _ 'I love you'. _ Was the first time Billy stayed the whole night, staying so close to Steve, keeping him so warm; so comfortable.

"God, thought you was gorgeous before baby, yur breathtaking stretched out like this. Smiling like that up at me." The blonde trailed kisses along Steve's forehead, down his jaw, down his neck. 

"Billy." His Cherry murmured a whined pulling the greaser backup to his lips, "you missed a spot." The brunette informed him,

"I did? Where?" 

"Here." 

"Don't see it, sorry baby."

"Billy!"

"Okay-okay." The blonde laughed as he ducked his head down, giving his kitten what he wanted. That back arching, toe curling, morning after saying  _ 'I love you'  _ kind of kiss. And Stevie ate it up. 

"Love you Stevie Harrington"

"Love you too Billy." 

God, saying it, saying it was almost too easy. It felt like breathing, it felt like living. 

"Gotta get going Killer,"

"Ya kickin' me to the curb already pretty boy?"

"Shut it!" Steve giggled, "Your race is today, gotta go give the car a once over and I have to go out." 

"Go out? Don't think I like the sound of that baby. Who ya gonna go see? What's his name?" 

"Oh my God, Billy! Stop," Steve laughed and writhed under Billy's interrogating fingers.

"C'mon then Cherry, tell me who he is." 

"Stop tickling me! It's not a guy you kook!" The brunette laughed out in between gasps,

"Who then?" Billy's hands calmed as he was genuinely curious now. 

"Just gonna go see Nance, have a surprise."

"For her?"

"For you."

"Me?" 

"That's what I said isn't it," he rolled his eyes and smirked. 

"You think I'm gonna win so much so yur gettin' me a gift?"

"First of all, I know you're going to win Killer."

"Second?"

"No first place," 

"No," Billy laughed now, "what's second of all."

"Oh, uh, I love you… but I really have to go."

“Alright-alright. I get it, damn kitten really know how to make a guy feel wanted.” Billy teased as Steve was pushing him away trying to get off the bed. 

“I’ll make you feel wanted tonight, all night.”

“Oh God baby, love when ya talk like that.”

“Now get your love sick butt and blue eyes outta here before they mess up my plans.”

“Going, i’m going.” Billy sighed as he jumped back into his jeans, into his shit; as he wrapped tender arms around Steve. Put his head on the brunette’s shoulder hugging him tightly. Kissing his neck, and swayed as Stevie hummed.

“Yur gonna be there right kitten, yur gonna drop the flag. Wish me good luck, be my rabbit foot.” 

“Course I am Killer. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You are my world baby.”

“Billy.” The brunette smiled and nuzzled into the blonde’s chest, into his neck. “Okay cut the gas loverboy and get outta here. Remember how to get there right?”

“Yeah, ‘member. I’ll see ya at the finish line Cherry.”

“It’s a date.”

Tender kisses and warm hands said goodbye cause words just weren’t enough anymore. Words didn’t hold the same weight, the promise of ‘ _ see you soon’  _ like a kiss did.

Then Steve was walking Billy out to his car, waved as he pulled out of the driveway. 

And then the brunette was walking down Cornwallis to Nancy’s house.

“Stevie? It’s so early, what are you doing here?” 

“Nance...I want you to make me a Pink.”

“What?”

“I, I wanna be someone Billy won’t get tired of. Someone he won’t get bored of cause i’m so plain, so scared and unsure.”

“Stevie, you told me that you’re both crazy for eachother. And at the dance; he put his reputation, safety on the line just to dance with you Steve.”

“I know,” the brunette smiled warmly “he gave me his ring last night. We both said  _ I love you _ .”

“Steeeve! What are you worried about then!” 

“He deserves more, there has to be more to me, I know there is. Sure it’s been awhile but I use to be-”

“Okay, I get it Steve. Come on, the other girls are here too. Had a sleepover, we’ll make you a certified Pink before the race!”

“Carol?”

“No way, she’s not invited anymore until we talk to her.”

“Knew I could count on you Nance.”

“Always Stevie… Girls! Look what the cat dragged in!” 

Steve shut the front door, shut the door on a poor man’s Steven and say good. Hold his head up high, take a deep breath and say goodbye. He needs Billy, needs to make sure he’ll stay, he’ll do anything it takes to make sure he won’t leave him for someone else. Even change. Cause Steve use to be someone else, use to be all brave and certain of everything. Use to not flinch at the thought of what people think of him. Would stand up for himself, take what he wanted; he needed that Steve back. Before he knew what heartbreak was, how cruel life could be. He needs that Steve to hold onto Billy, the one that can fight for him, with him, fight him if he fucks up again. Not just mope around and wait for an apology. Screw that Steve, goodbye to that Steve. And it takes hours, hours for the girls to find the right clothes, to teach Steve the art of  _ Pink _ seduction, the fighting spirit that he lost somewhere along the way. What it means to be a Pink. They talk about everything from silly girl talk to Carol and what she did to Steve and Billy; tried to do that is. And then it was time to go, Thunder Road was roaring with people and hot rods. Who knew it was going to turn into such a crazy time, it’s like the whole town knew, even some people Steve didn’t recognize from other schools, a town over showed up. 

“Don’t see him yet.” Steve was looking around, scanning with his eyes over the crowd looking for the Bel Air he was well acquainted with.

“There!” One of the other Pink Ladies shouted with a pointed finger, 

“Oh, yeah he’s right there Steve. Want me to go talk to him?”

“Yeah, Nance, please. Tell him I'll be at the finish line.”

“Got it!” 

She parted with a knowing smile, and Steve along with the other girls waited up high on the concrete edge. Could see the whole pass from where they all sat, and the brunette watched Nancy talking to his loverboy. Watched his blue eyes furrow but then he smiled. God his smile was like sunlight, warming Steve from the inside out. And motors started, engines purred as the two cars took their positions. Heather, of all people took her place as flag girl; Steve didn’t worry. He was a Pink now, Pink’s didn’t worry about things like that. He has so much more to offer Billy then skeezy Heather Holloway. And that felt good, felt amazing to not have that weight of worry on his chest. Watching _ his  _ Billy shift into gear as soon as that handkerchief hit the ground. Watching the crowds take off to also watch  _ his  _ Billy, cause _ his _ Billy was worth watching. Was so beautiful, like fire.

“C’mon Steve!” The girls beckoned the brunette as they made their way down the viaduct, heading towards the finish line. The finish line where Steve is going to show Billy just how much he’s in this. Show him how dedicated he is, show him he’s a Pink and Pink’s and Birds always go together; even if it’s not official. And he watched as  _ his _ Billy,  _ his _ love completely dust the creep in the other tin box of a car. And of course Billy won, not just cause a ‘49 was no match for a 58 Bel Air impala but because Billy knows how to drive it. Knows how to drive it like he stole it cause he did, stole his hot rod that’s back in Australia.

“He won! Stevie he won!”

“Knew he would.”

“This is it Steve, go get him!” 

Steve’s feet that were shrouded in black leather were taking him to Billy before it even registered to the brunette he was moving. Long legs dressed in tight black levi’s, paired with a black leather jacket; hair teased and bigger than it already was. Smoke exhaling from his lips, smoke he hasn’t tasted in such a long time unless it was the after taste from Billy’s tongue when they kissed. He stood there in all his new found confidence just waiting for Billy’s eyes to catch him. And when they did,

“Stevie!”

“Tell me about it, Stud.”

Billy’s eyes caught him alright, they were devouring the brunette whole. And then his gaze darted to Nancy for an explanation, confirmation and he just offered him a smirk. A told you so. The he looked to Tommy and to Troy, Nick, and they were no help as they were completely shocked as well. 

“God, Cherry, You’re giving me chills.” 

“Yeah?” The brunette cocked his head with a smirk, discarding the cigarette. Billy nodded in reply, speechless; moving in so close. And damn the people that were watchin’, most of them were leaving in droves after their rep didn’t win the race anyways. Billy was so close, could smell the smoke on Steve’s breath, the hairspray, something sweet like women’s perfume that fit him so well. 

“Stevie, you’re electrifying baby.” He crooned, blue eyes darting between staring at the brunette’s lips and his eyes. 

“All for you Killer, only for you.”

“Fuckin’ hell, gonna make me lose control right here. ‘Front of all these people Stevie.”

“You better shape up, cause I need someone that can keep me satisfied Billy; and my heart is set on you.” 

“I better shape up then cause you’re the one that I want Stevie.”

“Only one that I want.” Steve hushed so close, right over Billy’s lips.

“Oh God baby, I’m gonna prove it.” 

“You better prove it Killer. Got our whole lives to prove it.”

“Yeah, c’mon Cherry. Wanna take ya somewhere, anywhere where it’s just us. Need ta be alone with ya, can’t take it no more.” And they’re all smiles and soft panting and Steve is taking Billy’s hand and he leads them to the car, the car that Billy just drove like he stole it cause Billy has stolen thing before. Stole Steve’s heart like he stole his car back in Australia, but that’s okay cause Steve stole Billy’s heart first. The first time he saw him dripping wet like an angel at Lover’s lake, knew he was going to be his forever.

* * *

**Extra:**

“So whatta ya gonna do ‘bout yur little leader there Nance.” Billy asked too harshly for how tranquil the four of them were all sitting around Steve’s living room. 

"She's not our  _ leader, _ the Pinks are an anarchy not a democracy. We all think for ourselves, if it's not unanimous then it doesn't go through. If there's a conflict with a member then said member needs to speak for _ her _ actions." 

"What does that mean?" Steve asked curiously,

"Carol's gonna have to talk or walk. Pink’s code."

"Pink's are pretty savage, huh." Billy chortled.

"Okay, they literally sewed me into those pants! You have no idea how crazy they are Billy! " Steve replied almost too enthusiastically,

"Yeah, hope I never find out either."

"As long as you don't fuck it up with Steve again, you won't have to find out." Classic Nancy, pulling the protective ex-girlfriend card. 

"Did Nancy drew just say the F word?" Billy was dazed, completely shocked. Jonathan actually laughed at him. 

"She has a good act goin' doesn't she? But she's a Pink after all." 

"Wowza. And what 'bout you? You ain't a bird, how ya with a Pink?" 

"Oh that?” Nancy jumped in to answer, “you thought Tommy was serious, no, if Pink's only had Birds to date-" the girl was cut off,

"There'd be no T-birds left. Pink's would have killed them all off." Jonathan snickered.

Steve smirked and looked to Billy, "yeah, Tommy only started that rule 'cause Nance and I were dating when I was still a T-bird. So it kind of made sense at the time. The Pink's and the Birds just went together-"

"Till they didn't." Nancy cut the brunette off. 

"Right, damn, forgot you two were an item. Crazy." 

"You're telling me" the two brunettes said in unison, leaving their boyfriends laughing. 

"Well, maybe we should reinstate that one." The greaser smirked, "after all Stevie yur a pink now. Real deal baby." 

"Only for a few more months, school is almost over now." 

"Pink's are pink for life Steve." Nancy added reassuringly, 

"Yeah, just like us Cherry." 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally this monster is over!! I honestly lost my drive for it after Ch.3 so I hope you all liked it!   
> Finally can focus on my other AU's for them! Thank you so much for reading this, I seriously appreciate it!


End file.
